Lampu Lalu Lintas?
by Remahan Peyek
Summary: [Sequel of Hair] Song Minho yang kesal karena rambut hijau miliknya dibuat bahan tertawaan. SongKang of WINNER - Yaoi


**SongKang**

Song Minho

Kang Seungyoon

·

·

·

·

·

·

Terinspirasi dari jadwal Winner ditanggal 3 Mei 2017.

Mino pakai training kuning pastel, hoodienya ada penutup kepala dan masih pakai topi warna putih semacem nutupin warna rambutnya lol

Dan uploadan foto Seungyoon, yang isinya ada dia sama Mino. Tapi minonya gak mau liat kamera terus TT

Seungyoon sempet foto pake masker, dan maskernya itu buat nutupin bibirnya yang bengkak /gg

Pls ekspektasiku terlalu tinggi :v

 **Jangan lupa review dan Selamat Membaca~**

·

·

·

·

·

Hal yang paling menyenangkan setelah menggoda Kang Seungyoon adalah berendam. Nyaman sekali~

Tak lupa setiap aku pergi berendam selalu mengikutsertakan ponsel. Membuka note, karena setiap kali berendam pasti ada ribuan ide muncul untuk sekedar membuat judul lagu. Sekarang aku mengecek note jadwal hari ini.

 **Today :**

 **3rd May 2PM 6PM Japan Fanevent in Nagoya.**

Baiklah. Jadi alasanku mandi hari ini karena ada jadwal penerbangan ke Jepang.

Memencet tombol back, lalu aku menekan tombol menu. Geser, geser mencari ikon instagram. Yup! Segera memencet tombol login kemudian membuka notifikasi. Barangkali ada sesuatu yang menarik?

Scroll

Scroll

Scroll— ok wait.

Mataku menyipit. Foto apa ini?

Loading and bom! Terlihat foto tiang lampu lalu lintas. Tapi ada foto Jinwoo hyung, Seungyoon dan aku. Kepala kami terpotong, ah maaf maksudku diedit lalu ditempelkan pada lampu tersebut. Ada yang bisa menjelaskan ini?

1 detik

2 detik

5 detik

Tuk~

Menaruh ponselku diatas closet. Untung harganya mahal jadi aku enggan membuang atau sekedar melemparnya.

Aku segera berdiri, menyelesaikan kegiatan berendam hari ini. Menyalakan shower dan mulai membasuh seluruh badanku. Setelah merasa bersih aku mengambil handuk dan melilitkannya dipinggangku. Aku berjalan keluar sambil memegang ponsel.

Bulir-bulir air menetes dari tubuhku. Editan foto tadi berhasil merusak moodku sampai ke dasarnya. Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku yang hanya berbalur handuk ini. Kembali ku nyalakan ponselku, langsung foto tadi muncul— lagi.

"What the— fuck!" umpatku.

CEKLEK~

"Astaga Song Minho lantainya!" teriaknya.

Telingaku mendengar seseorang membuka pintu kamar, Seungyoon rupanya. Dia berteriak saat melihat lantainya basah karenaku. Lagipula aku malas mengeringkan badan. Kemudian dia mendekat, ku matikan ponselku.

"Masih memakai handuk?"

"Hngg" jawabku singkat

"Demi rambut baru Seunghoon cepat pakai bajumu, sarapan dan bersiap pergi. Hari ini kita ada jad—mphh.." ucapannya terpotong.

Seungyoon hari ini berbicara terlalu banyak. Aku berdiri lalu mengecup bibirnya, melumatnya pelan. Melingkarkan tanganku ke pinggang ramping miliknya.

Maju selangkah, lagi dan kini Seungyoon kehabisan tempat untuk berjalan mundur. Ku dorong tubuhnya sampai dia terlentang dikasur dan menindihnya. Kedua tanganku kini berpindah memegang pergelangan tangannya. Mencegah milik ku memberontak ataupun lari.

Aku melumat bibir bawahnya. Lagi dan lagi, lumatan itu kini berubah menjadi hisapan. Menghisap bibir kemerahan milikku. Menggigitnya perlahan, mengeluarkan lidahku lalu menjilatnya.

"Nghh minn." ucap Seungyoon, matanya membulat lucu.

Menggigit lalu menjilatnya. Kemudian menggigitnya lebih keras sampai Seungyoon mendesah dan membuka mulutnya. Tak menyianyiakan kesempatan, akupun memasukan lidahku. Mendorong lidah milik Seungyoon dan menahannya ke bawah.

"H-hmnhh.." Seungyoon memejamkan mata.

Daddy datang sayang.

Lidahku berpindah ke rongga atas mulut Seungyoon. Salah satu bagian paling sensitif yang ia miliki. Menjilatnya sekali.

"Ngggh.." dia berusaha memberontak. Tangannya mulai melawan.

Ku percepat jilatanku. Kini dia berhenti memberontak dan tangannya mulai melemas. "M-mnhh min-nggg."

Setelah puas bermain didalam, lidahku keluar. Kembali menyesap bibir bawahnya. Menggigit perlahan lalu menyesapnya kembali. Begitu seterusnya.

Merasa bibirnya mulai memerah dan bengkak, ku lepaskan tautan bibir kami.

Bugg!

Dia memukul leganku keras sekali. Wajahnya memerah "Menyebalkan!" ucapnya.

Chu~

Ku kecup bibir bawahnya.

Jika didefinisikan seperti apa kondisinya sekarang, _Seungyoon-terlihat-sangat-amat-menggoda._ Sayangnya aku tak bisa menyerangnya sekarang. Membiarkan aku memasukinya dan dia kesulitan berjalan dibandara? Begitu?

Seungyoon mendorongku ke samping. Matanya membulat saat melihat handukku menyingkap, memperlihatkan garis selangkanganku.

Dia berusaha bangkit lalu mengambil bantal disampingnya, dan... Melemparnya sampai mengenai wajaku. Good boy.

"Y-yaaaa Song Seungyoon!" teriak ku.

·

·

·

·

·

Aku bangkit merapikan handuk ku yang terlepas. Menutup pintu yang menjadi jalan Seungyoon keluar setelah melemparku dengan bantal.

Mengingat editan foto itu lagi rasanya aku ingin berlari. Entah ke salon terdekat atau siapapun yang bisa mengubah warna rabutku. Rasanya image swagku hampir luntur sekarang. Tahu kenapa?

Kemarin saat syuting Weekly Idol, astaga— aku melakukan aegyo banyak sekali. Yang paling memalukan itu saat aku menirukan aegyo yang dilakukan Kei Lovelyz. Di episode 301, member Winner menjadi bintang tamu dan sialnya hari ini akan ditayangkan. Ditambah sekarang...

Fansku sendiri.

Seperempat nafasku, mengedit dan menempelkan foto Jinwoo hyung yang rambutnya sekarang berwarna merah ke lampu warna merah. Kemudian rambut Seungyoon yang blonde ditempelkan ke lampu yang kuning. Dan terakhir, aku! Ya, seorang Song Minho yang rambutnya berubah menjadi warna hijau. Dikarenakan rengekan manja seorang Song Seungyoon memintaku mengecat rambut menjadi warna hijau, yang kini ditempelkan ke lampu warna hijau.

Lampu lalu lintas sialan!

Ini bukan rambut hijau joker! Ini malapetaka.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, menangis dalam diam. Song Minho yang malang.

Puas mengutuk nasib buruk ku, aku mengambil celana training dan hoodie kuning pastel dilemari. Ku pakai, dan kini hoodieku yang kebesaran terdapat tudung kepala. Untuk apa? Tentu saja menutupi rambutku bodoh!

·

·

·

·

·

·

"B-bahahahahha.. hyung cepat lihat ini!"

Dimeja makan terdengar suara tawa Seungyoon. Tangan kanannya memegang roti isi dan tangan kirinya memegang ponsel.

Aku duduk dikursiku.

"J-jadi rhamuwutmu mirip Yang Hyun Shk Sajangni-mnh atau safety stripe?" Matanya membulat, ia bertanya dengan mulut penuh roti isi.

Seungyoon menunjukkan gambar yang ada diponselnya. Foto Seunghoon dengan rambut barunya. Terserah kalian menganggap warna apa yang ada dirambutnya. Satu warna hijau saja rasanya ingin ku potong habis. Bisa-bisanya dia membuat model rambut stripe? Ombre? Kali ini harus ku akui Seunghoon itu benar-benar aneh.

"Oh aku sangat tersanjung bisa disandingkan dengannya. Simpan dan kirimkan padaku yoon, akan ku kirimkan ke Yang Hyun Suk Sajangnim." ucap Seunghoon bangga.

Seungyoon tidak bisa berhenti tertawa, dan kini ditambah Jinwoo hyung. Aku memegang kepalaku, memijatnya pelan.

"Tunggu— Astaga apa ini!" teriak Seungyoon, lagi

"Lihat ini." Seungyoon membalikkan poselnya. Terlihat jelas foto apa yang sedang ia tunjukkan. Foto yang berhasil memuat moodku terjun bebas.

Aku mengambil sisa roti ditangan Seungyoon, dan kembali masuk ke kamar.

·

·

·

·

·

Tidak lucu sama sekali.

Sekarang tubuhku sudah berbaring berbalut selimut. Dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. 5 menit setelahnya aku mendengar ketukan pintu. Seseorang masuk dan menutupnya.

"Min?" ucapnya lembut. Itu suara Seungyoonku.

"Minnn" Seungyoon menarik-narik selimutku agar terlepas. Responku hanya diam.

Seungyoon merangkak naik ke kasur. Dia menarik selimut sampai wajahku yang sedang memejamkan mata terlihat.

Seungyoon menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatasku. Menyandarkan kepalanya "Minoo~" dia masih memanggilku

"Mino-yaa."

Hening.

"Kau marah?"

"Hum?"

"Kau marah?"

Aku tak merespon ucapanya satupun.

"Kau marah karena aku menertawakanmu atau karena aku menyuruhmu mengecat rambut menjadi hijau?" tanyanya.

"Jawab aku"

"Min~"

"Song Minho"

Kali ini Seungyoon yang diam. Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Matanya kini mulai memerah, dia menangis? Apa aku keterlaluan?

"Mianhae~" ucapnya pelan.

"Harusnya aku tak memaksamu mengecat rambut. Aku minta maaf, maafkan aku."

"Kau bisa menggantinya jika kau mau— hiks"

Tangisnya kini pecah. Bulir-bulir air mulai menetes dari sudut matanya. Air matanya banyak metetes tapi dia mencoba menahan suara tangisnya. Aku memejamkan mataku kembali. Terserahlah ingin menganggapku keterlaluan atau apapun.

Seungyoon bangkit dari tubuhku. Melangkah keluar, entah pergi kemana.

·

·

·

·

·

Setelah semua bersiap, kami segera pergi ke bandara. Jinwoo dan Seunghoon sudah duduk manis dalam van. Aku masuk dan Seungyoon dibelakangku. Duduk ditempat paling belakang, tempat yang tidak dapat diganggu gugat untuk ku dan Seungyoon.

Mataku bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sudah menjadi kebiasaanku selalu minum air didalam van. Dan biasanya Seungyoon membawakanku air mineral dalam motol miliknya. Benar saja, kini ada tangan kanan yang terulur memberikan botol berisi air.

Melirik botol itu sekilas lalu aku kembali fokus bermain pada ponselku. Begitu seterusnya.

Saat Seungyoon mengajak ku selca dipesawat aku memfokuskan bermain pada ponselku. Lalu saat kami sampai di Nagoya, kami duduk pada tepian jalan. Dia mengajak ku selca dan lagi aku tak memandangnya. Juga Seunghoon atau Jinwoo hyung yang mengambil foto kami dari depan saat Seungyoon mengajak ku selca.

Mungkin sekarang dia sudah menguploadnya ke weibo atau instagram?

·

·

·

·

·

"Seunghoon dan Jinwoo hyung pergi keluar. Aku membuatkanmu coklat panas." ucap Seungyoon.

"Minumlah~"

Dia mendekat ke sofa yang ku duduki.

"Ck." responku tak suka

"Minumlah sedikit saja, aku su—"

PRANG~

Ucapannya terputus saat aku menyingkirkan tangan putih miliknya menjauh. Dan gelas yang Seungyoon pegang berisi coklatpun pecah.

Hening.

"Jika warna hijau terlihat sangat menjijikan bagimu..." Seungyoon memberi jeda.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau menggantinya dengan warna yang kau sukai. Tak perlu menutupinya dengan hoodie dan topimu."

Seungyoon melangkah masuk ke kamar hotel kami. Meninggalkanku terduduk disofa.

Aku mencerna ucapan Seungyoon tadi. Jijik? Dia menganggapku jijik dengan warna hijau? Hey— bukan begitu.

Aku bangkit dan berlari ke kamar. Mencari Seungyoonku.

Song Minho bodoh. Aku menyakitinya hanya karena hal sepele. Hanya benci saat orang lain menjadikanku bahan tertawaan. Bukan karena permintaan Seungyoon. Bodohnya sikapku menunjukan seakan aku sangat-benci-dan-jijik terhadap warna rambutku.

·

·

·

·

·

Seungyoon duduk dikasur dekat meja. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, dia menyembunyikan tangisnya.

Rasanya aku seperti merasakan sakit yang dia rasakan. Sakit sekali, melihat kekasihmu menangis karena tindakan bodohmu.

"Hei" aku menghampirinya. Jongkok dibawah kaki Seungyoon.

Dia masih menundukkan kepala. "Lihat aku." ucapku lembut.

"Yoon? ku mohon~"

Perlahan dia mengangkat wajahnya. Manik hitam kami bertemu. Seungyoon menatapku, terlihat takut dan itu membuat hatiku semakin sakit.

"Aku bukan jijik ataupun membenci warna ini. Yoon, aku—"

"Ya. Aku bisa menemanimu pergi mengganti warna rambut nanti" Seungyoon menimpali dan memotong bicaraku.

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan. Aku hanya tidak menyukai mereka membuat editan seperti itu" jelasku.

"Aku suka kau meminta sesuatu dariku..." ucapku memeri jeda.

Menjadikan lututku sebagai tumpuan. Mendekatkan wajahku sejajar dengannya.

Cup~

Mengecup bibirnya lembut. "Maaf tadi aku menciumu terlalu kasar."

Seungyoon menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leherku. Memeluknya erat, aku tersenyum dan mengusap kepalanya.

·

·

·

·

·

Puk Puk Puk~

Kedua tangannya menangkup pipiku, menepuk-nepuknya pelan. Menggelengkan kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri. Seungyoon menampakkan wajah gemasnya. Dia menatapku gemas, tapi yang sebenarnya menggemaskan itu dia sendiri.

Cup~

Seungyoon mencium pucuk hidungku, turun ke bawah dan...

Cup~

Menempelkan bibirnya sekilas ke bibirku.

"Berhenti menggodaku. Kita ada dibackstage." ucapku pelan.

Seungyoon tersenyum gemas. Matanya menyipit. "Biar saja~"

Tanpa aba-aba aku menyambar bibirnya. Mengecupnya lembut, melumat bibir yang menjadi candu bagiku. Menekan tengkuk Seungyoon lalu mengusapnya pelan.

PAK~

Seseorang menepuk kepala belakangku, Seunghoon. Sialnya aku harus melepas tautan bibirku dengan Seungyoon.

"Sakit bodoh!" teriak ku.

"Baiklah lampu kuning dan hijau. Lampu merah dan fans sudah menunggu. Berhenti berbuat mesum dan keluarlah." ucap Seunghoon.

Seungyoon tertawa pelan.

Lampu lalu lintas sialan!

·

·

·

·

·

 **END**


End file.
